The Fox joins the Snake
by McMasher
Summary: What if when saskue left Naruto went with him and what if Ino decided she loved naruto while he was chasing Saskue. What would she do to bring him back.
1. Chapter 1

My first story

My first story. What would happen if when Naruto went to fight Saskue he decided to go to Orochimaru as well? Also what if Ino decides she loves Naruto while he's chasing Saskue? What will she do to bring him back?

**I don't own Naruto but that would be so cool if I did**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Naruto why don't you come with me. We could be the most powerful shinobi in the world. We could have anything we want."

"Your right Saskue we should. But we should try to sneak back into the Village to destroy all of our possessions that way they won't have a scent to chase remember Garra."

"Hmm you're right Kakashi and all my fan girls will be extremely desperate to bring us back. Let's do it."

**Back at the Village **

"I hope Naruto will bring back Saskue-kun" said Sakura

"Don't worry Sakura. Naruto-kun will bring Saskue back I just know it." Said Ino

"Naruto-kun, Ino?"

"Yeah I just figured out that it's really Naruto I love not Saskue."

**Back to Naruto and Saskue**

"Here's my place get to yours Saskue and we can get to Orochimaru as fast as possible" said Naruto_ 'all right I will place some proximity bombs at the corners as well as lots of oil that will incinerate everything.'_

**With Tsunade**

"I have good news and bad news said Tsunade to the group of genin consisting of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shino, and Hinata "The good news: We have just confirmed that Naruto and Saskue have just gotten back. The bad: they didn't come in through the gate which means Saskue has convinced Naruto to go with him to join Orochimaru. We can not let the Sharingan and the power of Kyuubi the nine tailed fox to enter his hands it will be disaster if The Enemy gets those powers. Your mission stop Naruto and Saskue from leaving the Village and joining Orochimar…" Before she could finish Ino had already ran off to try and bring her new love back to the light.

Just as Ino gets to Naruto's house a huge explosion destroys the house and everything in it "WHY NARUTOWHY WOULD YOU LEAVE PLEASE COME BACK I LOVE YOU PLEASE COME BACK." Then she bursts into tears completely oblivious to the second explosion and the young blonde man who was standing on the roof of thr house next to the rubble


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of my fic last time Naruto saw Ino crying and saying she loved him

Chapter 2 of my fic last time Naruto saw Ino crying and saying she loved him

**Like I said I don't own Naruto but it would be cool if I did**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ino loves me. No its not possible there's no way she could love a demon like me." Said Naruto

"PLEASE NARUTO IF YOU CAN HERE ME JUSTKNOW I KNOW ABOUT YOUR SECRET AND I DON'T CARE JUST STAY HERE WITH ME." Said Ino then going back to uncontrollable crying. Naruto jumps down next to Ino.

"I can fix that." Said Naruto, grabbing her and kissing her. "I love you Ino but I need to go to Orochimaru to gain power plus I have no one here."

"B-b-but Naruto-kun you'll have me just stay I love you so much god please just stay."

"Don't worry Ino I will love you always and when I've become powerful enough I will come back and we can be together." said Naruto kissing her one last time before jumping away to join Saskue

**With Tsunade**

"I regret to say Naruto Uzumaki and Saskue Uchiha have officially gone rouge unless they chose to return to Konaha the next time you see them they will be enemies on the battle field now excuse me except for Ino Yamanaka please stay." they all leave "Ino I need to ask you exactly what Naruto said to you before he left."

"Well he came down kissed me then he said that he had no one here to stay here for then I told him that he had me. Then he came close to me and told me that he would come back when he was powerful enough then he kissed me and left." Said Ino trying to hold back tears she didn't want to cry in front of the Hokage

"Don't Worry Ino if you have to cry you can do it in front of me I understand perfectly." Then Ino let her tears free balling out everything losing both her current love and her academy crush in one day to the worst enemy Konaha has ever had to face.

I swear I will make sure I see Naruto again but lady Tsunade do you still have the one thing you can do without the council and the other Kages approval?"

"Yes why?"

"I have a request when Naruto returns can you promote him strait to Jonin because if he's…"

"Request granted. When Naruto Uzumaki returns to the hidden village of Konaha he will be promoted to Jonin."

**At Orochimaru's lair**

"He he. Well Saskue looks like you've brought me another Konaha ninja and the Vessel for the Kyuubi well this is an unexpected treat. Looks like I should give him the same gift I gave you. Then he makes so hand signs then his head shoots out and bites Naruto on the neck but instead of dropping down in pain over the curse mark Naruto just stands there only flinching a little bit "Aw looks like the power of Kyuubi has increased his resilience to pain you both will become very powerful your training will begin tomorrow. Kabuto show them their quarters."


	3. Chapter 3

Chap three I'm going to still work on this but I'm also thinking of doing a Naruto Assassins creed cross over so any way please comment even if you hate it and I don't own Naruto

Chap three I'm going to still work on this but I'm also thinking of doing a Naruto Assassins creed cross over so any way please comment even if you hate it and I don't own Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Naruto you and Saskue are going to learn some pure Element jutsu." Said Orochimaru." First the Fire kunai here you must…"(I'm going to skip explanation of jutsu) "Saskue you first" Saskue makes the tiger hand sign and says "Ninja art : fire kunai" A slender piece of fire builds up in his hands he throws it and it hits his target incinerating it instantly

Naruto does the same thing and his does the exact same thing "Very good we are done because until it is perfected you will only be able to throw two of those a day now get some sleep"

Naruto is in his room then he walks to find a bathroom when he hears Orochimaru talking "Yes Kabuto Naruto may have been able to take the curse mark the best but Saskue still has the Sharinggan he will still be the whose body I take over. Still I won't be a loss he still did bring Naruto to give us to destroy the Akatski."

At Saskue's room

"Saskue open up I have something to tell you." said Naruto banging on his door

"What is it?"

"Lord Orochimaru plans on using your body to use his Immortality jutsu. I heard him talking to Kabuto he said that he's going to take over your body and use me to destroy the Akatski including Itachi. Saskue you've got to trust me.

"I do Naruto but What are we going to do."

"Well here's the plan…

Two years later

"Well my students You have learned from me for the last two years now I need you to get an important package from the lord of the water it will secure my strength in that region" said Orochimaru

"Very well lord Orochimaru" said Saskue then they disappeared

"Well Saskue our time has come the best place to start our search is going to be in the land of rain I hear that they have an important strong hold there."

5 years later

"It's been so long hasn't it Sakura and Ino it still seems like yesterday when the left I miss them." Said Tsunade

"Yep it's been 7 years on the day that they left.'' Said Ino

"Well Saskue it sure looks like a good day to come back then" said a strange but familiar voice

"Certainly looks that way appears that way" said another familiar voice

All three Shinobi turned to see tan, sunny blonde haired young man as well as an equally tan Raven haired boy

"Naruto!!" shouted Ino

"Saskue!!" Shouted Sakura

"Well I'm glad I don't have to call the guards for these to S-class missing nin" Said Tsunade

"And Tsunade we also brought some gifts" Said Naruto

"Ten to be exact." Said Saskue

"Well what are they "

Then Naruto and Saskue both dropped five rings each on the table Tsunade only had to look at one to understand Naruto Saskue did you really kill them all?"

"Yep and Orochimaru is out his most powerful Pawns" said Saskue

"Well Now I have a promise to keep said Tsunade happy to be opening a drawer she had wanted to open for years "Saskue Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki You have now obtained the rank of Jonin along with rights and privileges received with rank catch she said tossing them both Jonin vests "Now I see to girls who've waited seven years for a date from you dismissed" then they disappeared '_Well one thing is for sure the village is about to get a whole lot louder and Ichiraku's is about to get a whole lo more business_" Thought Tsunade smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well chap three is done Now R and R


	4. not Chapter 4

**This story is dead to me but to my three readers I give a challenge who ever wants it can have it all I need is an idea for what you will do to finish it email me the idea if I like it ill email you with the job**


End file.
